Fire and Ice
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: Jounochi and Seto are opposites can they overcome their differences.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or and of its characters

Chapter One

Fire

Fire it is hot and passionate, it lives by oxygen giving it life. One Blond haired duelist carried this fire within its soul, giving it life. He cared for all those around him, friends and family alike. The fire could not go out it had burned for a long time being fueled by his passions.

Jounouchi was said duelist who carried such a fire. Those who knew him could see this. Even his opponents when he dueled. As he walked down the streets of Domino he thought back to his high school graduation and growled making the fire burn hotter. His worse enemy had almost ruined the day for him.

The fire burns hotter.

FLASHBACK

"Well if it isn't the mutt, you must have been smarter than you looked." Jounochi sighed and turned and sighed again. The fire burning brighter. He looked at the one who had taunted him all through high school. "Kaiba I'm not a dog so why don't you just drop it with the dog cracks!" As Kaiba looked on he just smirked and said "OK puppy." Then smiled and walked away. "Kaiba come back here and take that back!" He was fixing to go after his rival when he felt someone stop him. Turning around he saw his best friend Yugi and the ancient Pharaoh Yami pleading with him not to go and start a fight that no one would win at. "Jou don't worry about him after today you want have to deal with him anymore."

What his friend didn't know was that he was in love with Seto Kaiba the most arrogant asshole-prick he had ever knew. He was just afraid to let anyone know how he felt including Seto. He looked at his friends and smiled. "He just gets under my skin." He tells his friends.

The fire gets hotter.

End Flashback

Jounochi stops at his destination Kames Game Shop where his friend Yugi and Yami live. As he walks in he feels a cold chill go up his spine like someone is watching him. He turns to see who it is and doesn't see anyone there. The feeling won't go away; he continues on into the shop and into the back where he is suppose to meet his friends. Yugi looks up and see Jou and notices that something is bothering him. "Jou is something wrong?" Jou looks around the room and sees all his friends there, Bakura and Ryou, Honda and Otogi, Yugi and Yami, Marik and Malik, and Anzu. "No nothing is wrong." Jou says not wanting to worry his friends. In a couple of months they would all be going to college. Bakura and Ryou would be going back to England Marik and Malik would be returning to Egypt, Anzu had been accepted in a dance school in America, Otogi still had his own business to run and Honda would be helping him, you see they where now a couple. Yami and Yugi would be helping out in the Kames Game Shop that Yugi's grandfather owned.

Jounochi was going to Domino University where he planned to study Business as a major and Art as a minor. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was no dumb blond including proving it to himself. As he sat and listened to his friends plan their future he started to think about a certain Brunette.

The fire burned hotter.

Kaiba had been on his mine a lot lately he knew that before he went away to school he needed to tell him how he felt but he just didn't know how. "JOU" he jumped and looked up to all of his friends. They looked at him with worry on their face. "Are you ok?" Says Honda "We have been trying to get your attention for about the last five minutes." Jou looks at his friends and says "Yea everything is find, I just have a lot on my mind." Yugi with concern in his voice "Are you sure?" "Do you want to talk about it?" "No that's alright." Jou answers his friend "I have to go I'll see you later."

The fire burns.

As Jou leaves his friends he decides to go and visit his rival the one he hates and the one he loves. He was not sure what reaction he would get from him all he knew is that he needed to tell him.

The fire burns.

He stands outside the building and looks up at the steel and glass building knowing that he needed to tell him before his courage ran out. As he walks into Kaiba Corp. he goes up to the receptionist and asks to see Seto Kaiba. She looks up with a frustrated look on her face having just come from his office. As with all the signal female employees they where always trying to make a pass at him and was par for the course he gave her a dressing down and told her one more time and she would be fired.

She looks at Jounochi and scowls "Do you have an appointment?" Jounochi looks at her "No but it is important." She picks up the phone and after some screaming on the other end Jounochi couldn't help but smile. As she hangs up he looks at him and tells him "Top floor last door on the left." Jou thanks her and goes to the elevators and goes into the lions den.

The fire burns hotter.

TBC……..


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

Need at least 1 review per chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters

Chapter 2

Ice

Ice, clear, cold, hard, seemingly unbreakable. Flawless and beautiful, whether in the light of the moon or the heat of the sun. The light shines off its surface letting you know it is there. It both froze and burn. A young man holds this ability and beauty within his very heart waiting for the burning it so desires. His name is Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp. His life has not been easy, losing his parents at an early age him and his brother Mokuba found themselves in an orphanage in Domino City. He vowed that when his parents died that that him and his brother would never be separated. Everyone who came to the orphanage wanted him but not his brother.

Gozuboro Kaiba was rich and powerful and when he came to the orphanage Seto saw his chance to get both him and his brother adopted. He challenged the man to a game of chess. The deal was if Gozuboro won then he would leave his brother behind, if he won he would adopt both him and his brother.

Little did Seto know he had struck a deal with the devil himself? Seto won the chess game and they went to Kaiba Mansion where Seto's nightmare would begin.

Ice freezes then burns.

It was graduation time and Seto Kaiba walked into the school for the last time. He heard talking and knew who it was instantly. As he walked over to the three of them he couldn't help but take one final jab at Jounochi. "Well if it isn't the mutt, you must have been smarter than you looked." Jounochi turned "Kaiba I'm not a dog so why don't you just drop it with the dog cracks!" As Kaiba looked on he just smirked to himself "Kaiba I'm not a dog so why don't you just drop it with the dog cracks!" As Kaiba looked on he just smirked and said "OK puppy." Then smiled and walked away. He heard Jounochi yelling for him to come back but he didn't. As he rounded a corner where no one could see him he just sighed and felt that Katsuya Jounochi would always hate him a tear formed in his eyes,

Ice freezes then cracks.

It had been a couple of weeks since graduation and Kaiba was in his Limousine driving down the streets of Domino heading to his office and see a blond haired puppy walking down the street. He tells his driver to pull over and let him out. Jounochi doesn't see this he is deep in thought thinking about his crush Seto Kaiba. As Seto follows him he starts to think about Jou in his arms kissing him passionately.

Seto's Thoughts

Seto reaches out and stops Jou in his tracks. Jou turns and before he can say a word he is locked in a kiss that sends cold and fire through out his body. He can't believe that Seto Kaiba was kissing him in public in the middle of broad daylight. He melts into the kiss opening his mouth letting Seto enter his mouth and at the same time Seto lets him do the same thing for awhile they battle for domiance, Seto wins. He nips and bites at Jou lips leaving his mark as Jou moans with pleasure. They finally break away from each other needing air. Seto then proceeds to gently kiss him on the cheek traveling down to his neck sucking and licking making Jou beg for more. As Seto pulls him in closer Jou suddenly stops. "I have to go now we can finish this later." Jou turns and walks away. Ice slowly melts.

End Thoughts

Seto comes out of his thoughts when he realizes he is in front of Kames Game Store. Jounochi stops and looks back but doesn't see Seto and enters the building. Seto sighs and calls for the Limo and continues on to the Kaiba Corp. building with sadness in his heart knowing he could never have his puppy.

Ice freezes and burns.

Later that same day Kaiba sitting in his office just had a run in with his secretary making a pass at him and he was furious. He had come real close to firing her. When suddenly his phone rang, he picks it up "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO BE DISTRUB." On the other end she told him "A Mr. Jounochi is here to see you." When he heard this his heart skipped a beat and his breathing became shaky at best "WELL SEND HIM UP!" As he hung up the phone he pulled himself together and wondered why his pup was coming to see him. He heard a knock at the door and it opened. Jounoichi stood there and said "Kaiba we need to talk."

Ice melts with fire and burns.

TBC…..

Second Chapter done, please review and be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters

Need at least 1 review per chapter

WARNING: This chapter contains major Lemon Rated M

Chapter 3

Heat

As Jounochi stood in the office of one Seto Kaiba he suddenly became nervous what was he going to say to him "Hey Seto you want to hear something funny I Love you?" No I couldn't say it like that. As he gathered his thoughts he looks at Kaiba and says "Kaiba we need to talk."

Heat raises fire burns.

As Kaiba looks at him he gets very nervous but his cold appearance doesn't show it. "What do you want to talk about Jounochi?" Jounochi just stares and he thinks "Did he just call me Jounochi? What's up with that?"

Heat gets hotter, fire burns.

"I need to know something, about how you feel about me." Jou says, he looks at Kaiba and continues. Over the last few weeks of school you treated me different. Like you didn't really hate me. What's up with that?" Jou watches Seto to see if he can see anything behind those ice cold ices of his. Seto looks at him and thinks "How am I suppose to answer that just tell him I love him or just give him some excuse? He sighs and moves around the desk and walks up to him and smiles. "Katsuya, puppy I don't hate you I don't think I really ever have." Jou couldn't believe he just heard right he just called me by my first name. Seto continues, "What I'm trying to say is, I want to be your friend." Seto looks to see anything behind those fiery eyes of his. Jou by this time is speechless not knowing what to say. Seto decides by Jou's silence he should continue. "Jou, puppy what I'm trying to say is I want to be your friend and try to help you if I can. I can give you a job here help you through college anything you want."

Fire rages, heat gets hotter.

At this Jounochi gets upset and states. "Are you trying to buy my friendship because if you are I'm outta here?" This wasn't what Kaiba was wanting, "No I'm not, I would just like to help and if you feel you need to pay me back then that is up to you. The job offer still stands." "You do know I will be going to college in a couple of months I don't even know my schedule yet." Jou said. Kaiba looked at him and said "Yes I know I can work around that,I will just need to know your schedule so we can set up the hours you will be working and you will be paid well." As Jou thought about this he looks at Kaiba and says "Okay, I'll take your job but nothing else and I mean it and as for being friends it's a deal."

Heat gets hotter, fire burns.

"Kaiba what kind of job did you have in mind?" Seto looks at him and smiles "New product testing of course. Seeing as how you're not a morning person you can start tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. how does that sound to you?" Jou smiles and says "Fine." As he turns to leave he turns and smiles and just says "Hey Kaiba, thanks I guess I know what your feelings are now." and he leaves.

As he leaves the office Jou stops at the elevator and wonders at what just happened. Was the Seto Kaiba actually being nice to him? He smiled and wondered if he would be able to tell him that he loved him. He hoped so.

Fire burns heat gets hotter.

Later that night as Jou lies in bed he can't help but think about him. As he drifts off to sleep he dreams about him.

(Lemon coming up not very good with this if you don't like skip.)

JOU'S DREAM

"Oh Seto don't tease." As he looked into Jou eyes his lips came crashing down on his lips making the blond swoon and moan he breaks away needing air and started to kiss the side of his face traveling down to his neck. He pulls him in closer as their hands start exploring each others body. Jou feels Seto touching him around his nipples pinching and caressing them and making them harder making him moan and beg for more. "Seto" he says in a moan as his shirt is removed. Jou in turns starts to remove Seto's shirt as well and Seto hand slowly moves down his side and touches the top of the pants and slowly starts to undo them. Jou also by this time has started to get very aroused by his touch and is very hard and doesn't know if he can hold on much longer, he is starting to feel Seto become very hard as well and this makes him even more excited. Seto breaks away and leads Jou over to the bed and lays him down and proceeds to take off his new lover's clothes as he sees him laying there taking in his beauty he strips and lays atop of him and starts to kiss him starting at the neck. He sucks at his neck leaving his mark to claim him.

He proceeds down his lover's body gently kissing him. As he got to Jou's navel he started to suck which made Jou cry out his name "Seto I don't think I can hang on much longer." Seto just smiled and started to kiss Jou around his member which elicited more moans from Jou. Seto licked at the top of him member to lap up Jou's pre-cum. He then took Jou's member into his mouth and Jou started to buck Seto grabbed his hips and held him down and proceeded to suck on Jou's member as he did this Jou screamed out his name and grabbed the covers of the bed "SETO FASTER PLEASE" he begged. At this point Jou came in Seto's mouth and he swallowed Jou's cum.

END DREAM

It was at this point in the dream that Jou woke up and realized he had just had a wet dream and was still very hard. He lay back on the bed and groaned "I can't do this working with him everyday is going to drive me crazy.

Jou gets up and walks to the bathroom and proceeds to take a cold shower. By the time he gets out of the shower and changes the bedding he looks at the clock, it said it was 6:00 A.M. in the morning. As he lies back down he was hoping to get at least a couple of more hours of sleep.

At 10:00 he finds himself in Seto's office. Knowing this was going to be a long day. Fire rages heat gets hotter fire burns.

TBC…..

A/N: Chapter 3 is up. I hope you like story so far. I would also like to thank my only reviewer for reviewing Chapter 2 . Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Please review I need at least 1 review per chapter. If I get enough feedback there might be a sequel.

Chapter 4

Cold

Cold can come in many forms, ice is one of them. It radiates such intensity when you are near it that you beg for warmth. When ice burns with the cold you marvel at the beauty of the ice and wonder how this is possible that something so cold can burn like fire.

Cold begging for warmth.

It had been a week that Jounochi had started working for Kaiba and every night the same dreams he wasn't sure he could continue to work for him it was becoming too much. Unbeknownst to Jou Kaiba was having the same problem, the dreams intensified every night going further each night until they seem too consume him. He knew he had to do something to solve this problem.

It was the weekend and testing for his new Duel Disk was in full swing as he was Jounochi do simulated battles with it. As he approached him he asked "How is it coming?" Jou looks up to see him and said "There are some minor glitches in keeping the images clear but other than that it's working great." Seto nods his head "I'll see to it that it is fixed, are you do anything for dinner tonight?" Jou was surprised that Kaiba would ask him that. "No not really, why did you asked?" Seto looked at him and replied "I just thought you wouldn't mind coming out to the mansion for some dinner Mokuba has been asking about you." Jou thought for a minute and knew this might be the opportunity for him to let Kaiba know how he felt really felt. "Sure I'll come." As Seto's leaves he turns and says "I'm leaving now if you want a ride." Jounochi just looked at him and followed him out the door.

Cold gets warmer, ice melts, fire burns and gets hotter.

Kaiba knew that this was a chance to let Jou finally know how he felt. He knew he was taking a gamble but he felt it was worth the risk. As they got into Kaiba's car and drove toward the mansion both him and Jou where wandering the same thing how was the night going to turn out.

They pulled into the garage of the mansion and got out. As they entered the house a young boy bolted out of one of the many rooms and attacked Seto and gave him a hug "Hi Seto" the boy said to his older brother and turned to Jou "Hi Jou when Seto called and said you where coming over I couldn't believe it." Jou gave Seto a questioning look and wondered what he was up too.

Ice melts cold gets warmer.

Seto, Jounochi, and Mokuba walk back into the living room and Seto sits don't in a chair Jou sits on the couch and Mokuba sits on the floor and continues with the Video Game he was playing, it was a racing game and was winning. Jou looks at Kaiba "What's for dinner?" Seto smirks and asks Mokuba what he would like. "Can we have pizza?" Seto laughs "Sure what would you like on it." Jou and Mokuba said at the same time "THE WORKS." Seto pulls out his cell phone and calls and orders three large pizzas with the works to be delivered.

Ice turns to water cold gets hotter.

He watched Jou and his brother playing video games and smiled to himself and wondered what it would be like if he could have this scene every night.

Later that night dinner over with and Mokuba having gone up to bed Seto knew this was a prime opportunity for him to talk to Jounochi. "I have been noticing you are tired when you come into work aren't you getting enough sleep?" Jou blinked he couldn't believe that Seto was asking about how he was doing. "I've just haven't been sleeping well is all." Curious about this Seto pushes onward "Why is that?" Jou hasn't noticed that Seto has gotten up and is seated next to him. Jou jumps when he notices that Seto is sitting next to him very close. "Jou do you want to tell me something?" Seto inquires. Jou looks at Kaiba and knows that he needs to tell him that he loves him but just can't do it, he sighs and instead says "Look Kaiba maybe I should just leave it is getting late and I do have an early morning tomorrow." "Jounochi, Katsuya don't go I want you to stay." As Kaiba asks this Jou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to stay for the night." Seto nods his head "Yes, its late and I know you're tired so I thought that you would like to spend the night." Jou looks at him "Sure ok I am kind of tired." "Good then it is settled come with me."

Jou follows him upstairs to a guest room that is the size of his apartment. It has a huge bed with a pale blue comforter and sheets to match. The carpet was a deep midnight blue that was full and lush. The windows had curtains to match the bedding they went from floor to ceiling. Off to the one side was a walk in closet with a bathroom connecting to it. He turns and looks at Kaiba and realizes he has nothing to sleep in. "Don't worry about that there is pajamas in the top draw of the dresser." Jou walks over to the dresser and opens it there are not only pajamas but other clothes as well. "Help yourself If you need anything my room is across the hall." "Thank-you Kaiba." As he leaves Kaiba wonders if he can ever tell Jou how he feels.

Water freezes cold gets colder. Ice burns.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Fire and Ice

I need at least 1 review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Hot and Cold

As hot is to fire cold is to ice. Hot and wanting, cold and in need of the fire to melt away the loneliness within its frigid boundaries. Jounochi lay within the darken room unable to sleep knowing that right across the hall was the person he dreamt of nightly in the throws of hot passionate desire. As he closed his eyes he thought back to the dream he had the night before wrapped up in Seto's warm embrace and him kissing him in a wanting and needy way, his hands going underneath his shirt caressing his skin making him moan and the kiss that he was receiving the desire of him consuming him never letting him go. As he thought about this Jou became aroused with desire. As he got out of bed he said under his breathe "Damn you Kaiba why do you do this to me." He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold and got in.

Hot as the flame of the fire burning out of control.

Seto laid in bed thinking about Jounochi when he heard what he thought was water running. Curious that water would be running at 1:00 A.M. He got up and went into the hallway. The sound was coming from Jounochi's room. Seto knocked and opened the door and the running water became louder. He was about to leave when the water stopped and Jounochi came out of the bathroom with a towel around him. He stood there stunned when he realized that Seto was standing there "Seto what are you doing here I thought you went to bed." Seto stood there looking at Jou taking in his body and said to himself "Beautiful." Jou interrupted his thought noticing that Kaiba was starring off into space. "Kaiba what's wrong?" On hearing his voice Kaiba came out of his daydream where he was making love to Jou. "Nothing I thought I heard something and came into check on you, are you ok?" Jou looked so damn hot it was hard for Kaiba to keep himself under control and full filling his fantasy of taking Jou right then.

Ice melts.

Jou answered "I'm fine just needed a shower I was hot." Jou realized what he said and started too blush. At this Seto laughed to himself and said not out loud but to himself "A cold one I bet." Then out loud "Okay well I need to get back to bed." As he turned to leave and open the door he found it locked. Seto tried to open the door but couldn't. "Damn why is this locked." Seto said. Now at this Jou became concerned "Locked, what do you mean." Jou walked over to the door and tried it himself. When he found he couldn't open it up he too became concerned.

That's when they heard someone laughing outside the door. Mokuba, Seto thought. "Mokuba open this door right now." Mokuba smiling thought for a minute and replied "No, you need to tell Jou how you feel then I will let you out and oh Jou the same goes for you." The laughing got louder and started to fade as he went back to his room.

Fire starts to rage ice turns into water cold gets hot.

Jou looks at Seto and asks "What did he mean by that tell him how you feel." Seto says back to him "I should ask you the same thing." Both of them stood quietly looking at one another not saying a thing. Jou decided he could not stand the silence anymore "Is what Mokuba says true do you have feelings for me?" Seto at that moment knew there was no way around this and said "Yes." Jou smiled and walked over to him and touchs his face Seto could feel the heat and his defenses lowered.

Ice melts and turns into water. Fire rages begging to consume the air around it.

At his touch Seto puts his arms around his waist and draws him into an embrace and lowers his lips to capture Jou's. As he nips and sucks on his lower lip Jou groans and lets Seto into his mouth. They start a battle for control and in the end Seto wins they break apart knowing they need the air to breathe and start again.

Seto leads Jou over to the bed and lays him down and starts nibbling at the young man's ear and traveling down to his neck eliciting moans and groans. Seto's hands starts traveling down onto his sides and chest as his lips continue to caress his body causing Jou to arch his back and begging for Seto to take him "SETO PLEASE TAKE ME NOW." Seto just looks at him and smiles liking that Jou is begging him to take him. "Oh I will trust me you're mind tonight."

Water boils from the heat of the fire which rages on.

Outside in the hallway Mokuba is listening to what is going on and smiles. He unlocks the door quietly and goes back to his room knowing that his brother was finally going to be happy.

Fire cools, Ice melts into water and warms.

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

Fire and Ice

I need at least one review. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

Dragon's Fire

Dragon's in their truest form are power within themselves. The fire that they breathe is pure power. A raging inferno went ignited can burn everything around you. Put two together in the heat of passion the intensity can be so powerful it is hard to control.

This can be said for Jounochi and Seto. They hold the Dragon cards, Seto the Blue Eyes White Dragon whose power is beyond measure one blast and everything surrounding it is destroyed. At the same time it can be caring and loyal in a since a guardian to all that it sees. Jou holds the Red Eyes Black Dragon, explosive, powerful, a fighter in its own right. It too is very loyal as well for those it cares about.

Seto and Jounochi woke up the next morning looking at each other and smiled. The passionate love they made the night before was all intense and purpose was powerful for the both of them. Their pent up emotions released in a kiss that even they didn't fully understand. Seto reached over to his lover and softly caress his cheek and Jou just closed his eyes and moaned at the touch. Seto smirked and whispered in his ear "Your mine now puppy." Jou just looked at him and smiled "You belong to me and no one else." At this Seto pulled Jou over and held him in a loving embrace and kissed him. As Seto broke from the kiss he sighed and looked at the door and then Jou "How are we suppose to get out of here with the door locked." Jou thought for a minute and said the strangest thing "I don't think it is locked." Seto looked at him like he was crazy. "It's locked we tried it last night and the door wouldn't open." Jou answered back "I thought I heard it unlock last night in the middle of our love making" he laughed. "Mokuba, he must of unlocked it after we became busy." Said Seto.

Fire and Ice burn hotter.

They both got up knowing it was getting late. They both had a job to get to. They went downstairs to the kitchen and found Mokuba sitting there with a smug look on his face. "Good Morning Big Brother, Good Morning Jou, did you guys sleep well?" He smiles and laughs. "Mokuba did you lock the door to Jou's room last night?" "Maybe" Mokuba says smiling. "We'll talk later about this." Mokuba looks at both Jou and Seto and states "Now that Jou's your boyfriend you should ask him to move in." Jou at hearing this turns a bright red and turns hoping that Seto had not seen him blush.

Heat rises.

It had been about a month and no one knew of their relationship they both wanted to keep it quiet for the time being. They both knew that a lot of people wouldn't approve of their relationship. Jou also knew he was going to be going to school as well in about a month and to put that into jeopardy wasn't at the top of his list.

One Saturday Seto, Jou, and Mokuba where eating breakfast and Seto was reading the paper when Seto jumped out of the chair with a shocked look on his face "how did they find out?' At that moment Jou's Cell Phone rang Jou went to answer it giving his lover a strange look. "Hello," Jou says. On the other end was Yugi Mouto Jou's best friend "Jou is it true? Are you and Kaiba together?" Jou looked at the phone then Seto he couldn't believe what his friend had just ask him, how did he find out. "Listen let me call you right back I have to check on something." Yugi thinks for a minute starting to worry about his friend "Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye Jou." As he hung up the phone Seto walked over to him and show him the paper. The article said this:

Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounochi are the talk of the town

It has been reported that the most eligible bachelor in Japan

The owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. And the 3rd ranked duelist

In the world are currently dating. Sorry ladies this ones off the market.

And below the article showed and intimate picture of the two of them holding hands walking through the park.

Fire storm rages as Ice consumes the Fire and burns.

"How did they find out Seto?" Jou was in a panic. Seto ice barriers where beginning to reappear as solid as an iceberg exposed to the sun without melting. "I don't know Jou. I wanted too release this information after we had told friends and family." "Was that Mouto on the phone?" Seto inquired "Yea he was asking about if we where together I said I would call him back." Then Jou thought for a minute "Maybe I should just go over and talk to them in person. I mean I think it would be better." "Maybe you better. I will call publicity and have them do some damage control until we can make a formal announcement. Would you like a ride over to Mouto's?" Jou thought that would be a good idea he didn't feel like running into any reporters.

Heat so very hot as the sun.

As Jou walks into the living room of Yugi's house all his friends where there. He just looks at them with a weak smile "Hi guys, how's it going." They all started talking at once when Seto walked in; he decided at the last minute that Jou would need some support if his friends turned on him because of him. Seto looked at the group as they fell silent and just smirked. Yugi spoke up "Jou is it true are you and Kaiba seeing each other?" Jou sighs and looks at his small friend "Yes" he answered. At this Honda who had stayed quiet through this "WHAT JOU ARE YOU CRAZY MAN HE IS THE ENEMY I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!" Jou looked at him and tells him "Honda I love him." At this Honda just got up and left, Jou was heart broken and Seto put his arm around him to comfort him.

Fire turns cold Ice burns.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik where happy for their friend. Anzu was not there as she had left for school in the states. Seto looks at Jou and says "He is not much of a friend if he can't accept that we are together." All Jou wanted to do was fix his friendship with him and he wasn't sure how. A week later Seto held a news conference introducing Jou as his boyfriend. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. I know you have heard the rumors of me dating a man and that I'm gay. This is true, I am gay and I'm in love and if anyone has a problem with this they can just leave and as far as my company goes nothing will change. I have always supported any of my employees who have partners of the same gender. Now I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Katsuya Jounochi." As Jou got up to the podium he was very nervous. "Mr. Jounochi "one reporter said "How does it feel to be dating the most eligible bachelor in Japan?" Jou was nervous but kept that all inside and answered "It feels great I have cared for him a long time." Another one asked how long have you known him and how long have you been dating?"

"I've know him since High School and we having been going out about 2 months." He looked at Seto wanting to get out of there. Seto saw the panic in his eyes and stepped up to the podium "That is enough questions for now we need to go." As they left people where still asking questions. Seto turned to Jou and pulled him into an embrace and gave him a tender kiss and looked at him "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" "No I guess not" says Jou.

Fire and Ice, Ice and Fire to hot to touch.

In another part of town a brown haired man watches and sighs, he felt like the world has just caved in when there came a knock at the door. He gets up to answer it and he can't believe who is on the other side of the door.

Fire consumes the air and heats it up.

TBC……

A/N: To all my readers. Please I need reviews. For those who did Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and Ice

I need at least one review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Smoke and Mirrors

Ice is like a mirror in spots you can see your reflection as clear as day. In other areas of the ice your reflection can become distorted, blurred, and unclear. There are those who say the mirror is a window into your soul and if you look at it close enough you can see everything there the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Smoke comes from the fire that burns within the soul and can mask those images until somehow something happens to remove the smoke and your soul is bare for the entire world to see. Is it a weakness, some say it is but you can build strength from that weakness and make it stronger.

The ice breaks as the mirror shatters and the smoke thickens to hide the ice.

Jounochi (POV)

Jounochi was upset as was Seto. Whoever took that picture of him and Seto had invaded their privacy. Seto tried to find out who took it and was only told in was dropped off anonymously. Seto was furious, so the only thing he could do was admit that he was seeing me. The picture also caused a rift between me and my best friend Honda.

After the announcement I got a strange phone call from someone I only half trusted. It was surreal. He told me how Honda felt about me and then how he felt about Honda. I was in shock. I told him thanks that I would handle it and wait for a phone call.

I told Seto and he just smirked and then I told him what I needed to do. He gets up and hugs me and tells me to do what needs to be done. Now here I stand outside his door hoping for the best.

END (POV)

Smoke thickens as ice hardens.

Jounochi knew he must repair the damage that happened between him and his long time friend Honda when he found out about him and Seto he just didn't know how. Everybody had accepted it including his sister and Anzu who called when she found out. Even Otogi who he didn't particularly like had said that he was happy for him and Seto. Then why couldn't one of his oldest friends accept he had to find out.

He stood outside the apartment where his friend lived and sigh and said to himself "It's now or never. He went up to the door and knocked, as the door opened him and Honda just stared at each other.

As Jounochi stood in the doorway Honda couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" he said in a bitter tone. Jounochi looks at him "We need to talk, can I come in?" Honda stood to one side and let him in.

Smoke gets thicker concealing the ice.

"Look Jou I don't really want to talk right now." Jou looks at his friend trying to understand why he is being like this. "Why are you treating me like this I thought we where friends." Honda turned on Jou and with a bitter tone said "You're sleeping with the enemy. Of all people why did you pick him? Why him?" Jou looks at him "Where is this all coming from. I know how Seto can be but I've seen a side of him that everyone seems to ignore." Honda looking at his friend getting madder that he is sticking up for him "Why are you defending him all he has ever done is mistreat everyone around him especially you." Jou sighs "Look he doesn't mistreat everyone. He loves Mokuba and as for me he was just hiding his feeling behind everything he did and I saw through it and never gave up on him, on us."

At this point Honda was truly pissed and he looked Jou straight in the face and said something he had promised himself he wouldn't say "Don't you get it I love you Jou for a long time but you never saw it and when I found out you where sleeping with Kaiba I just flipped out." He turned away from Jou wrapping his arms around himself and started to cry.

Smoke clears image of the soul become clearer.

Jou just stood there not believing what he had just heard. The air had become thick with tension he couldn't breathe he had to get out of there. "I'm sorry Honda I didn't know. There has always been something there between me and Seto from the first time we met back in High School, don't ask me to explain it, I can't."

As he turns to leave Honda stops him. "Wait Jou I'm sorry it's just that I don't trust Kaiba." Jou turns and looks at him "Do you trust me? Do you think that I would really be doing this if he was going to hurt me? If I believed that I wouldn't be with him. When we are together it is like electricity. I have never felt like this before so trust me on this." Honda looked down at the floor and says "I do trust you it's him I don't trust." Jou sighs and looks at his friend "I'm leaving I should have known you wouldn't listen to reason." At that moment it hit him he knew that a certain party would be upset for telling him but this was his last chance for him to get Honda to understand the way he felt. "Look I know of someone that happens to like you and you are too blind to see it." Honda looks at him "Who?" Jou says "It's not my place to say but you know him very well."

At this Jou leaves. He stands on the street and pulls out his cell phone and makes a call. "Hi, Yea it's me look you should come over and talk to him, I can't get through to him." Jou hangs up the phone and walks off hoping that he can salvage a long standing friendship and put him together with someone he hopes he won't reject.

As Honda watches his long time friend leave he just sighs and starts to cry. He knows he has lost his friendship possible forever.

A short time later a knock comes from the door he gets up hoping its Jou. When he opens the door who does he see but Ryuugi Otogi Dungeon Dice Monster creator.

Smokes clears the soul is revealed.

"Hi Honda we need to talk." Honda though to himself "Boy I seem to be popular today. "What is it Otogi? If it is about Kaiba then forget about it and leave." Otogi stands there in silence trying to put together his words carefully "No this isn't about Kaiba it is about us." Honda looks at him "Us what about us?" "I don't know if you haven't noticed but I care about you and before you say we are just friends hear me out. This goes beyond friends." Honda looks at him stun so this was who Jou was talking about, Otogi.

The mirror is complete the smokes dies away.

Honda and Otogi sit for hours just talking with the realization that there was more to their relationship than he thought. He would have to thank Jou for making him realize that there is more behind the eyes that is the mirror to the soul.

TBC…….

A/N: I would like to thank everyone eho has read and reviewed. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire and Ice

I need at least 1 review to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Chapter 8

The Dance of Fire and Ice Part 1

It can be said that the dance whether exotic, seductive, or tame can be in itself be mesmerizing. The dance that is played out with fire and ice can be everything and more. Fire can burn and turn everything to ash and at the same time clear away the debris that obstructs the very nature that life needs to breathe and grow. So much like fire ice can freeze on contact and lay waste to its environment and make it hard for life to even survive but somehow through it all it does. The same can be said for the relationship of Katsuya Jounochi and Seto Kaiba. They play this dance everyday neither giving an inch to the other knowing if they do the over whelming power would consume them both.

The dance continues.

Time had past for both Seto and Jou and it had only seemed liked yesterday that their relationship had started. Jou was standing in front of the mirror reflecting back over the last four years him and Seto had been together. Their relationship had been very stormy and heated at time but yet the one thing that had always brought them back together was the fact they couldn't live without each other that their love was so deep that nothing or no one could come between them.

Dancing for the fire, dancing for the ice. Dancing forever and the dance continues.

During this time Jou's friends couldn't help but wonder how these two people who where total opposites could come together. They could feel the heat and electricity come off of them especially in the simple act of a kiss or the passions of a fight waiting for one to devour the other.

Jou had just graduated from college and was going to celebrate with his friends, some who he hadn't seen in a long time. Namely Honda and Otogi. He knew the last time he saw them both wasn't pleasant. Honda had told him that he loved him. At first it shook him up and he had tried to convince him that he only loved him like a brother. When he left he placed a call to the one person he really didn't care for that much Otogi, but he knew how Otogi felt about his friend.

As he stands there he feels arms wrap around his waist and kiss him on the neck and he sighs and leans back into the chest of his lover Seto Kaiba. "Are you ready to go?" Jou turns and looks into those crystal clear blue eyes "Yeah I'm ready, I'm also a little nervous too." As Jou says this Seto looks at him and kisses him gently on the mouth "Why are you nervous it's just your friends." Jou sighs "I haven't seen a lot of them in years and Honda and Otogi they still live here and I haven't talk to them since everyone found out about us." Jou looks at the floor "He wasn't too happy about it and I told you what happened when I tried to talk to him." Seto looks at his lover and pulls him into a loving embrace to comfort him. "If he is there we will deal with it at that time." Jou pulls away and smiles "Okay."

The dance begins.

As Seto and Jou got into the Limo they head over to Yugi's. The party was suppose to be held there. Mokuba had gone ahead to help set up. As Yugi got everything together his friends started to show up, Ryou and Bakura had flown in from England, Malik and Marik along with Odeon and Isuzu from Egypt, Tea couldn't make it as she was due to be in a show and couldn't take time off and had sent her best wishes to Jou. Even Mai Valentine was there. Soon Seto and Jou shows up and everybody gives a arousing applaud to the Honors Graduate. "Congratulations Jou" said everyone. Jou looks around and was sad that he didn't see three people there his sister Shizuka and Honda and Otogi. He understood why Shizuka wasn't there she had finals to study for and their mother wouldn't let her come. As for Honda and Otogi he wondered why they weren't here. "Hey Yugi where's Honda and Otogi at?" Yugi looked at his friend and said "I called them and invited them; they said they would try to make it no promises." Jou knew what that meant they weren't going to show and he hoped he was wrong. Seto seeing his lover upset wraps his arm around his waist and comforts him. "Don't worry about those two it's their problem if they don't like seeing us together." Jou looks up at him "You're right it's their problem and I'm starved." Everyone in the room laughs "What's so funny about me being hungry?" Seto kisses him and says "You're always hungry."

Just as soon as this is said someone came flying through the door and startles everyone. "Sorry we're late everyone ran into traffic." Seto glares at them "Did you pick up the package like I ask you too?" Honda and Otogi just smiles at everyone and says "Yes." At this a third person comes in Jou looks at who it is and smiles and hugs her "Shizuka what are you doing here I thought you couldn't come." She smiles "It was all Seto's idea he wanted to surprise you and these two picked me up at the airport." Jou turns on Seto and give him a hug and a very passionate kiss on the mouth as he pulls back he notices Seto has become very aroused from the kiss "We will finish this later when we get home pup." Jou just smirks and whispers in his ear "Yes Master" so only Seto could hear and licks at his ear sending chills through his lover.

The dance continues.

Honda watches Jou's interaction with the CEO and walks up to him "Jou can I talk to you?" Jou looks at his friend and nods giving a quick reassurance to Seto. "Look I'm sorry after you left that day Otogi came over and we had a long talk and I found out he cared about me. And when I found out I came to the realization that what you have with Kaiba is special." As Jou listened a question that was in the back of his mine came to the surface "Then why the silent treatment all these years you could have called me." Honda hung his head "I was still hurting about the fight we had and I wasn't sure if we where still friends, Kaiba called me a week ago and told me that you where miserable about what happen. I know he doesn't like me very much but he knows you need your friends and I am sorry." At this Jou turns to Seto and wraps his arms around him and says "Thanks this is the best present I could get."

The dance heats up.

The party continued into the night and everyone knew it was getting late "Yugi can Mokuba spend the night here?" Yugi looks up and says "Sure." Kaiba nodded "Just make sure he is home by tomorrow night ok?" Yugi smiles and nods. As Seto and Jou leave they get into the limo and Jou lays his head on Seto's shoulder and is soon asleep. Seto looks at his sleeping lover and smiles he knows that tomorrow he had a very special surprise planned for him.

TBC…..

A/N: If I get enough feedback there could be a sequel to this story. So please review. Also I would like to thank all those that have reviewed. Hugs.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire and Ice

I need at least 1 review to continue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or any of its characters

WARNING: Major lemon Rated M

Chapter (9)

The Dance of Fire and Ice Part 2

As the dance continues seductive, pleasing, hypnotizing. It is hard not to be drawn in. Seto and Jounochi where like this. The people around them knew that for them to be together was a challenge unto itself. Their passion held no boundaries in either their love for one another or their anger which threaten to consume them. On many occasions their anger was so fierce it was a wonder that they could come to terms over the fight they had. In the end their love for one another cooled the fire and rage that was the passion of the anger to be replaced with the fire and passion of their love.

As Seto laid next to his lover all he could do is watch him sleep in the early morning hours of the dawn, he thought back on the night before when they had come home.

Flash Back

The limo had just pulled up to the mansion and Seto looked over at his blonde haired puppy and smirked, "Katsu it is time to wake up were home." Jounochi just snuggled more into his lover and continued to sleep. Seto sighed and though then said allowed "Okay if you're going to be that way I'll just carry you." As he managed to untangle himself from Jou he reaches in and picks him up and enters the house. Seto proceeds upstairs to their room and puts him on the bed. As he is looking at his blonde lover he sees a strange look on his face. "Katsuya are you awake?" Jou turns and looks at Seto and smiles. "Hi thought I was asleep huh?" At this Seto just smirks and crawls upon the bed and gives him an evil smirk and says "Puppy has been naughty and has to be punished." Jou looks at him and laughs "How are you going to punish your puppy?" Seto says oh you'll see.

And the dance continues

(Warning major lemon coming up.) Don't like, don't read.

Seto with lust and fire in his eyes captures Jou's lips in a passionate kiss nipping and biting causing groans to come from his lover Jou who is beneath him. Then he proceeds to lick at his lips to gain entry and Jou lets him in they proceed to have a tongue war for dominance and Seto wins after a time they have to break away from each other just to breath. Seto then starts to nibble at Jou ear breathing his hot breath along his face causing him to moan as this is happening both are getting very aroused and their pants are feeling very tight.

"Seto" Jou moans begging for more of his lover's attention. Seto proceeds to Jou's neck nipping and sucking causing Jou to become even more aroused at the same time Jou is undressing his lover discarding his shirt onto the floor and reaching for the top of his pants. Seto has done the same to Jou's shirt rubbing and ghosting along his chest causing Jou to start bucking his hips in an upward motion. At this Seto stops and look at his lover and smirks and proceeds to finish undressing him. As he takes off Jou's pants all he is left with is his boxers.

Seto looking at his lover takes his own pants off leaving him the same way. As he looks at Jou he whispers in his ear "What do you want me to do Katsuya?" At Seto's seductive voice Jou melts "Take me Seto I can't take it anymore. Please." Seto reaches over into the night stand and takes out a small bottle of scented oil and starts to kiss Jounochi around his stomach causing him to start bucking once again.

Seto slowly takes off Jou's boxers and then his and he looks upon his lover naked body and becomes even more aroused than he already is. Seto takes the small bottle of oil and rubs it on his fingers "are you ready?" Jou who at this point he at a high state of euphoria nods his head "Just do it." Seto slowly inserts one finger into Jou and starts to fill around at this Jou starts to moan and whimper and Seto inserts a second finger and proceeds to do the same thing Jou then bucks at the sensation of his lovers fingers inside of him. Seto then inserts a third and hits Jou's sweet spot causing Jou to scream "SETO THAT FEELS GOOD." Seto then removes his fingers causing Jou to whimper and complain. Seto looks at him and smirks and lifts his legs over his shoulder and proceeds to enter into Jou as he does this he waits for Jou to readjust and he starts to buck which tells Seto he is ready for him.

"Jou you are so good." Seto said and Jou starts to moan and groan and Seto starts to move faster and harder and grabs Jou's member to relieve him."SETO FASTER HARDER I'M GOING TO COME." As he said this his seed exploded all over him and Seto and within a minute Seto screams "KATSUYA." And he collapses on top of his lover. As he rolls over onto his back he looks at Jou and gently kisses him and they proceed to curl up in each others arms and drift off to sleep.

End Flash Back

Ice consumes the fire; the fire consumes the ice the dance continues.

Seto remembers how beautiful of a lover Jou is as he remembers the night before. He slowly gets out of bed not disturbing his sleeping puppy. Seto proceeds to take a shower thinking about what the day has in store and his special surprise for Jou.

The dance goes on .

Jou wakes up finding his lover gone and figures he is in the shower. He gets up and starts to head to the bathroom when he smells something headed for the bedroom. As he turns the door opens and Seto walks in with a breakfast tray "You're awake puppy, are you hungry you should be after last night." Seto smirks. Jou looks at him and smiles "I'm starved what did you bring me?" Seto looks at him "Well get back into bed and you will see." Jou goes over to the bed and sits down. Seto places the tray between them and lifts the lid. Jou's eyes open wide when he sees the small white box and Seto picks it up "Katsuya I would like to say that I am sorry for everything I have put you through over the years especially in High School. You have melted the ice that was once my heart and warmed my soul I have found that I can't live without you will you marry me be my life partner?"

As Jou looked at the simple gold band with one Ruby and one Sapphire with a simple Diamond in the middle each stone representing their various dragons he thought it was the most beautiful ring in the world. He looks up at his lover and soon to be husband and life partner and says "Yes I will marry you."

At this they embrace and give each other a kiss forgetting about the food on the tray and make love after it is moved off the bed.

Later that morning as they are sitting in the living room just enjoying each others company the phone rings Seto gets up to answer it "Hello Kaiba here, Hi Mokuba you're ready to come home. Okay we'll be right there." He hangs up "That was Mokuba I need to pick him up want to come and tell all your friends about the engagement?" Jou looks up and smiles "Yes."

As they pull up in front of the Kames Game Shop they get out and enter the store and proceed into the back where the living quarters are. "Hi everybody" Jou say with a big smile. Mokuba and Yugi look up and smiles. Jou looks at his best friend and his sister and Mokuba "We have an announcement me and Seto." Everybody looks at them "Well what is it?" Mokuba asks. "Me and Seto are going to be married." Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami and Shizuka scream "MARRIED, congratulations you too."

As Seto and Jou celebrate with their friends they know that the future will hold a lot of challenges for them. Jou has decided to open up a small art gallery and studio with the help from Seto. Seto continues to work at Kaiba Corp but has cut back on his hours to be with his small family that he loves very much. Life is looking great for the two formal rivals who are now lovers.

The dance continues

TBC…..

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was short, the story is coming to an end. If I get enough feedback there could be a sequel to this story. So please review. I would like to thank all who have reviewed. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH or any of its characters

A/N: This is my last chapter to this story. I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story and a special thank-you to FanFicFanGurl101 who pointed out a major mistake within my story. So I have written a side story to clear this up called "REFLECTION'S IN THE MIRROR." So here are the people who reviewed and thank-you. seto'swifey; ritsuka2345; Mistress Scorpio; FanFicFanGurl101; Minave. So enjoy my last chapter side story will be up soon.

Chapter 10

Dragon's Dance

The Dragon's Dance can be powerful, seductive, and overwhelming. The beauty of it is something to behold for those lucky enough to see it. This can be said of Seto and Jou, their power is so graceful that if you blink you would miss it.

The Dragon's Dance continues.

Life for Seto and Jou was happy; it had been 10 years since they had gotten married. Kaiba Corp. was bigger than ever and Jou was successful as well. Mokuba had grown up into a very handsome man. Shizuka Jou's sister had also blossomed into a very beautiful woman. Jou felt happy they all where a family.

Mokuba and Shizuka had been dating for about five years and had recently announced their engagement. Seto had also said that he would be turning a lot of control of Kaiba Corp. over to his brother. He had made a promise to Jou that when Mokuba was able to take over he would retire and spend a lot more time with him.

The dragon dances around the fire the ice melts and life goes on.

Life was complete for them so they thought. It took a little girl's sad eyes to totally melt and warm the souls of our two dragons. Jou had found her in the street outside of their home badly beaten. He rushed her inside and calls an ambulance. When Seto heard the noise he came rushing into the room, when he saw her he became very upset. Jou told him he had found her when he came home.

Fire rages as the dragon dances on.

At the hospital they where told that they got her there just in time. The police said that she would be placed in protective custody that this was not the first time it happened. They where just surprised that she was in that part of town. Her name was Ayami. Her parents have abused her before.

Seto knew what protective custody meant and that was she would get taken to the orphanage and he wouldn't have that happen to her. He called all the people he knew would help because no one turned down Seto Kaiba. He got custody of her and the people who did this to her arrested.

Jou watched all this in amazement. Seto always had a way of surprising him. They took her home with them when the doctor's cleared her and said that they could. The strange thing about her was she had Seto's hair coloring and Jou's eyes everyone that saw her where amazed. Her beauty rivaled that of the morning sunrise.

That had been five years ago. She had a hard time talking about what happened but the love and devotion that Seto and Jou gave her broke through the barriers she had erected.

Dragon's fire glows as the dance continues. The ice melts in the warmth of the fire.

Seto and Jou and their daughter Ayami move from the mansion and move into a high rise penthouse to be a family and Mokuba took over the mansion to raise his own family with Shizuka. As for Jou's friends they still keep in touch even though their own lives are busy. Honda and Otogi are together and got married soon after Jou and Seto. Honda finally realized that you have to follow your heart to be truly happy, and he was as was Jou and Seto.

The fire of the dragon rages and burns causing havoc and chaos in it wakes and bringing life to a life strewn with unhappiness laying waste to it so happiness can flourish. The same can be said of the ice as it grows and consumes everything it touches giving life to where life should not exist.

Love and happiness abound within the Dragon's Dance.

THE END

A/N: Finished, I hope everyone enjoyed my story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and for not flaming me. So please review.


End file.
